c'est ma faute
by vampire-stellaire
Summary: Aprés seeing red, Spike décide de quitter Sunnydale, mais il doit l'annoncer a Buffy. Comment vatelle réagir?


Disclaimer : les personnages et lieux cités dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la Fox et de toutes les personnes en détenant les droits. La chanson appartient au groupe Kyo. Je ne touche pas d'argent  
  
Note de l'auteur : se situe fin de la saison 6, peu après que Spike ait tenté de violer Buffy (seeing red), mais il n'est pas parti immédiatement. De plus personne n'est au courant. Les pensés de Spike sont souslignés, celle de Buffy en_ italique_, la chanson en **gras**. Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma toute première fic alors ca doit pas etre super donc si vous pouviez mettre une tite review ça serait sympa  
  
C'est ma faute  
  
Sunnydale – Le Bronze  
  
Deux jours ! Ca fait deux jours, par l'enfer mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pendant ces deux jours j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision ! Mais comment lui dire ?   
  
Soudain, les notes d'une musique douce retentirent, Spike connaît les paroles de cette chanson. Oui, voilà la solution qu'il lui fallait pour lui annoncer, car elle était là, au Bronze, le regard triste et seule comme toujours.  
  
**Il est bien tard, je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour  
Plus on attend plus c'est dur  
D'avouer qu'on a tout les torts   
Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûre   
Que cela nous serve encore   
Si j'abuse de ton temps   
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement  
**  
_Quelle belle musique, mais elle est tellement triste. Pourquoi est ce que je pense a lui en entendant ces paroles ? Peut- être parce que je me dis qu'elles pourraient être les siennes. Ca serait tout lui ça, il est tellement doux, tendre, attentionné quand il veut, il est tellement... Spike!  
_  
**Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore   
Ni même que tu m'écoutes   
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors   
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.**  
  
_Te pardonner ? Est-ce que je peux te pardonner ? bien sur, je t'ai déjà pardonné puisque c'est moi la plus responsable de nous deux dans cette affaire. Le problème c'est la confiance pas le pardon. Est-ce que je pourrais te faire confiance ?  
_  
**Je dois partir maintenant   
Et laisser tourner la Terre   
Et laisser la poussière   
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.**  
  
_Quoi ? Tu dois partir ? Maintenant ? Non ! Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi moi ? Ne laisse pas la poussière du temps recouvrir ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Ne me laisse pas Spike !_  
  
**Mais j'abuse de ton temps   
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,   
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,   
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement.**  
  
**C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute   
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.   
C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute   
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.**  
  
_Non Spike ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la notre et si tu ne pars pas, je ferais tout pour que nous soyons plus proche. Spike je t'en prie, ne dit pas qu'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre, je comprends maintenant._  
  
La musique cessa et une voix se fit entendre.   
« Cette musique porte une dédicace spéciale de la part de Spike à Buffy : les paroles te disent tout. »  
La jeune femme avait relevé la tête à l'annonce du nom du vampire, elle le chercha des yeux, pas même surprise que Spike lui ai dédicacé cette musique en particulier. Lorsqu'elle le repéra, il était en train de quitter le Bronze.   
Elle le suivit et en arrivant dans la rue, le vit à environ dix mètres d'elle. Elle l'appela, il s'arrêta, alors elle le rejoint.   
B : Ne part pas ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule, j'ai besoin de toi !   
S (en soupirant) : Buffy, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu as tes amis avec toi.   
B : Oui mais toi ? Si tu pars, je serais seule, mes amis ne me comprennent plus depuis mon retour parmi les vivant.   
S : Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de rester après ce que je t'ai fait ?   
B: Et moi ce que je t'ai fait tu y pense ? J'ai joué avec toi alors que tu m'aime et que ...   
S (la coupant) : Ecoute Buffy, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, peu importe ce que tu m'as fait, et d'autant plus parce que je t'aime et que... (Spike réagit) Et que quoi d'ailleurs ?   
B (en souriant) : Tu vois si tu m'avais laissé finir tu saurais.   
S : Ouai... Enfin bref tu voulais dire quoi ?   
B : Peu importe, mais ne part pas Spike, je t'en prie   
S : Il le faut Buffy, je ne veux pas (se reprenant) je ne veux plus te faire de mal ! Mais si je reste, je sais que je t'en ferais. Et ça je ne veux plus !   
B : Non Spike, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal... Bon à part il y a deux jours mais c'était ma faute, un peu extrême comme leçon mais j'ai compris maintenant !   
S (s'énervant) : Et t'as compris quoi ? Que je suis bel et bien un monstre ?   
B : Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'en es plus un depuis bien longtemps à mes yeux ! Ca je le sais, même si je te disait encore et toujours le contraire...   
S (la coupant) : pourquoi tu me disait ça si tu ne le pensais pas ?   
B (d'une petit voix) : Pour me protéger.   
S : Te protéger de quoi ? De moi ?   
B : Non, de moi. De ce que je peux ressentir, j'ai déjà beaucoup souffert et j'ai compris que je ne peux rien changer à mes sentiments même si je le voudrais ! Mais si tu pars Spike, je souffrirais encore plus que je n'ai jamais souffert !   
S (en se rapprochant) : Et pourquoi ?   
B (se rapprochant aussi) : Tu n'as pas deviner ?   
S (chuchotant) : Pas vraiment.   
Buffy et Spike ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.   
« Pour ça » déclara Buffy avant de se pencher vers le vampire pour déposer sur ses lèvres froides un doux baiser, plein d'amour contrairement auparavant. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour que Buffy puissent respirer, elle déclara :   
B : Je t'aime Spike   
S : Tu fais de moi le vampire le plus heureux de la Terre, amour !  
  
Fin


End file.
